Jackie's Return
by Dangermouse84
Summary: After nearly a year, Jackie returns to Bloomington intent on reclaiming the woman that she loves...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters neither do I make any claim on the original storylines represented in this story. This is entirely my own work based on the Bloomington Movie.**

Chapter One

Jackie was sitting in her trailer, on lunch when her phone started to ring, just like all the times before her heart skipped a beat, she glanced down at the display and her heart sank because just like all the times before it wasn't Catherine. It had been nearly a year since Jackie left Bloomington and the woman she loved, her first love and in all that time she had heard nothing from Catherine. Jackie let her phone go to voicemail, as she slipped back into her own memories of the time she and Catherine spent together. Jackie still missed her so much if only she had realised at the time that by leaving she was leaving a piece of herself behind, the piece that belonged to Catherine, 'Why hadn't she called' was all Jackie couldn't think about. She knew it was more than likely that Catherine had moved on, after all Catherine's reputation as a sexual predator served her justice as Jackie had experienced herself but Catherine told her she was different, so why hadn't she called? There was a knock on the door of her trailer which brought Jackie back into reality "Miss Kirk, your needed on set in five minutes" a voice called from outside. Jackie got up off from the couch, glancing at her phone one last time before opening the door and leaving her trailer.

"How was your day" Jackie's mother asked when Jackie finally returned her phone call after letting her go to voicemail earlier in the day "It was Ok I suppose, can't wait for Friday though" Jackie replied. Friday was the last day of shooting and Jackie was looking forward to a well deserved break. "Do you know what you plan to do yet" "I don't know yet mum, but I'll think of something" Jackie answered, truth was she did have one crazy idea but it wasn't something she wanted to share with her mother.

It was Friday morning, the last day of shooting the Neptune 26 feature film and Jackie was early. In all honesty the only reason she was early was because she had spent the night in her trailer, she didn't finish shooting till 2am so she didn't see the point in going home to be back for 7am. Jackie's PA, Jason knocked on the door "Hey jaq's can I come in?" "Yeah, come on in Jason" Jackie replied. Jason was kind of odd looking with his sharp facial features but short stocky body, at first she didn't much like him, Wade her agent had hired him on her behalf about 10 months ago. As it turned out he had probably been the best and closest friend she had ever known. "How much sleep did you get last night" he asked "Not a lot by the looks of you" he said in jest "Ha Ha, very funny" Jackie snapped back "Well I have a surprise for you" Jason said grinning "What another insult" Jackie replied jokingly but Jason's face became serious "Not exactly, I was in the city library yesterday and found something you might want to look at" He said pulling out the newest edition of the journal of applied psychology from his bag "What's all this about" Jackie asked puzzled as she took the journal from him "Check out page 12 and I'll be back in 20 minutes with breakfast and fresh starbucks" Before Jackie could respond he was already out the door. Jackie lay back down on the couch and opened the journal, flicking to page 12 'The Reversal of Self – Denial: An analysis of the effects on the psyche' By Prof Catherine Stark. Jackie dropped the Journal on the floor; at least she knew Catherine was still alive. After a moment she picked it back up and settled back into the couch to read Catherine's article. About half n hour later, Jackie put the journal down on the coffee table and let out a huge sigh, just then Jason came back through the door "Well did you read it" he asked hopefully "Yes I did" Jackie replied "And" he asked back but Jackie didn't answer, she got up and took the starbucks from him "When am I due on set, Jason?" Jackie asked, he told her in about half an hour and then Jackie sent him off to do some meaningless errands, she needed space to think.

"And cut" yelled the director "that's a wrap people" there was lots a cheering, a few tears and lots of hugging but Jackie didn't stay for the wrap party; she had much more important things to do. As soon as Jackie got back to her trailer she rang Wade. "Hey Wade its Jackie" "Hey my little superstar, what can I do for you?" Wade asked chirpily "I need you to clear my schedule for the next two weeks and get me on a plane to Bloomington, I'll also need a hotel room and a hire car left at the airport" "Whoa slow down Jackie you can't just drop everything and fly to the other side of the country" Wade spoke with a serious tone but Jackie knew what she wanted and nothing and no-one was going to stop her "Just make it happen Wade, that's what I pay you for after all" Jackie replied abruptly and hung up. Jackie took one last look round her trailer one last time and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was 10.30pm when Jackie's plane finally touched down at the small private airfield just outside Bloomington. It was late and the small lights on the runway looked like fireflies in the darkness but Jackie had a new burst of energy, probably due to the swarm of butterflies that had set up house in her stomach. As Jackie got off the plane she was greeted by a small middle-aged woman "Hi my name's Amanda, Wade asked me to meet you at the airport and take you back to your hotel" she said gleefully shaking Jackie's hand. "That's my car over there" pointing to a small red car parked by the hanger, instructing the flight attendant to load Jackie's luggage into the boot. "So I've got you a hire car, not to flashy just like you asked, it will be dropped off at the hotel in the morning" Amanda said only to get a uh-huh response from Jackie. Damn it Jackie thought to herself, she had been trying desperately not to think about driving over to Catherine's right now but now the choice had been taken away from her. As both women climbed into the car Jackie decided to turn her attention to trying to get up to date information on her estranged lover, "So Amanda, how long have you lived in Bloomington" Jackie asked "All my life, I even went college here, back in the day" She replied , pulling out of the airport "In fact" Amanda added "My brother works at the university, you studied there didn't you" this time glancing at Jackie as she spoke "I did for a little while, English and psychology but ending up heading back to LA after finishing my first year" Jackie was thinking of a way to direct the conversation into finding out about Catherine, but as it happened she didn't need to. "So where you here when the big scandal at the university came out or had you left by then" Amanda asked, keen to gossip and Jackie sensed she was that kind of person "No, I must have already left, what happened" Jackie lied, she knew, it was her fault "Well" Amanda started "You know Prof Stark right" "Yes although she never taught me" Jackie replied "Apparently, according to my brother, Prof Stark was sleeping with one of her students and got caught. Somebody took photo's of the two of them and showed them to the dean, who obviously had no choice but to fire her" Amanda said barely stopping for breath "Rumour has it they were even seen fucking in the library and god else knows what else and where, I think teachers like that shouldn't be allowed to teach young impressionable people" Amanda's voice becoming serious, Jackie was trying not to let the colour rise from her neck into her cheeks "gosh" Jackie spoke weakly "So do you know what happened to them after they got caught" Jackie asked just as Amanda pulled off the main road. "Well the student left for Nebraska or something and as for Prof Stark I heard she fell off the wagon so to speak and ended up going crazy" Amanda stated whilst smirking "What do you mean crazy" Jackie asked, a sudden wave of panic ran through her "Well she's kind of turned into a recluse, no-one's seen much of her at all, she just stays in her house but her neighbours hear her. My friend Lucy lives next door and she says there's always loud music playing and random people coming and going at all hours of the day and night. Lucy went round and asked her nicely to stop playing music late at night because of the baby and she pretty much attacked Lucy both verbally and physically, she's defiantly got a few screws lose if you ask me" Amanda finished triumphantly "Why do you ask ?" Amanda questioned Jackie "No reason, just curious I love a bit of gossip now and then" Jackie replied thanking god she was a good actress "Me too" Amanda said as they pulled up outside a luxury hotel just on the outskirts of town. "Well thanks for everything Amanda, you've been really helpful" Jackie said sincerely as Amanda directed the Doorman to get Jackie's luggage out of the boot of the car, "Well here we are, Oh and here's my card, I've put my home number on the back ring me, if you need anything" "Thank you Amanda, I really appreciate it" Jackie said respectfully "Your welcome, you can call me anytime" Amanda said offering her hand for Jackie to shake which she obliged, then Amanda turned and left. Jackie walked into the lobby and checked in her mind racing over everything that had happened and her conversation with Amanda about Catherine. As she finally got into her room and closed the door behind her, she leant against it and began to cry 'Why did I think I could do this' she thought as she slumped down to the floor and started sobbing into her hands. What had happened to the woman she loved, had Catherine really gone crazy like Amanda said or was it just another rumour? Jackie stood up and locked the door, her emotional rollercoaster has made her start to feel tired and decided that the best thing to do now was try and sleep and decide what she should do about Catherine tomorrow after all she hadn't slept properly in over 48 hours. As Jackie lay in bed the last thought through her head as she drifted off to sleep was 'Why didn't she call, NO WHY DIDN'T I CALL'?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Right today's the day' Jackie thought to herself as she pulled up outside Catherine's townhouse. It had been two days since Jackie arrived in Bloomington it had taken that long to pluck up the courage after what Amanda had told her. Sitting outside Catherine's house now, filled with a range of emotions from excitement to fear she couldn't help but remember the first time Catherine had brought her back here and how terrified she was, kinda like what she was feeling now. Jackie took a deep breath and climbed out of the car, turning to walk up the path she couldn't help but notice how run down the house looked, the paint was peeling in places, the grass hadn't been cut in quiet a while and for some reason all the curtains were drawn. Jackie paused as she began to climb the front steps, this was her last chance to turn and run back to LA but instead she took another deep breath and knocked on the door. "Who is it" a voice sounded quietly almost like a whisper from behind the door. "It's Jackie" she said relieved to hear the locks click and a shuffle of feet. When the door opened and Catherine stepped into view Jackie was shocked to see the state she was in. Catherine's luscious blond hair, hung all straggly and looked like it hadn't been brushed in a while, she had huge black bags under her eyes and even though she was dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and jogging bottoms, Jackie could tell she had lost quite a bit of weight. In fact the only thing that hadn't changed in the slightest was Catherine's huge brown eyes that still had the ability to bore holes into Jackie's soul. "Jacqueline, what are doing here" Catherine said nervously but still managing to look Jackie over seductively biting down on her bottom lip. "I had to see you" Jackie replied "Can I come in" Jackie stepped closer to the doorway, Catherine stepped to the side allowing Jackie in still staring at her long lost lover in shock as she closed the door behind them. Jackie was immediately greeted by Ethan, Catherine's dog who has faithfully been standing beside his owner the entire time. As Jackie bent down to make a fuss of Ethan she could feel Catherine watching her closely. When Jackie stood back up Catherine spun her around forcefully and said quite sharply "what are you doing here Jackie". Jackie couldn't tell if it was fear or anger emanating from Catherine but somehow knew that her dream reunion with Catherine, you know the kind of ones you see in the movies, were you turn up on the doorstep and your lover takes you in their arms before whisking you off to the bedroom where they make wild and passionate love to you for hours on end, wasn't going to happen. Stepping back, shrugging off Catherine's firm grip on her shoulders Jackie repeated "I needed to see you" "You already said that" Catherine slammed back as she turned and walked away from her. Jackie followed Catherine into the Kitchen, there was empty wine bottles and take out cartons everywhere, and this was definitely not the same house that she left a year ago. The only hope Jackie had left was that somewhere inside Catherine the woman that she loved and was till there because the Catherine in front of her pouring a large glass of scotch she didn't even recognise. "Catherine, I..." Jackie hesitated "I came back here because I haven't stopped thinking about since I left, every time my phone rang prayed it was you. You are the most amazing woman I've ever known, you mean the world to me" Jackie paused looking for some show of emotion in Catherine's face but there was none. Jackie looked down at her feet nervously, took a deep breath, looked Catherine straight in the eyes and said "I love you Catherine, I left you once and it was the biggest mistake of my life, so please don't ask me to do it again because I can't".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Catherine couldn't believe it, it had been nearly a year since she had seen or heard anything from Jackie and yet here she was standing on her doorstep. "Jacqueline what are you doing here?" Catherine's heart pounded in her chest causing her to fumble over the words. She looked Jackie up and down slowly, Jackie had changed a lot, her small almost childlike frame had been replaced with a sexy, strong athletic body with skin that glowed from the Californian sun, and Catherine gazed at Jackie lustfully biting down on her lower lip. "I had to see you" Jackie said "can I come in?" she added stepping towards the door. Catherine opened the door wider as Jackie walked in and greeted Ethan. Catherine closed the door behind them 'Why now? Why after all this time is she hear' Catherine thought to herself, shock had taken full control of her body, Catherine grabbed Jackie's shoulders and turned her to face her "What are you doing here Jackie?" Catherine was starting to get angry, after all this was the girl who changed her life, because of Jackie Catherine's world had come crumbling down around her, she had lost her job at the university under humiliating circumstances, her friends abandoned her like a social pray and her life still lay in tatters nearly a year later. Jackie was the kind of girl Catherine had avoided her entire life, it was never a secret about Catherine's lust for young impressionable students but she swore she would never allow herself to fall in love with one of them. Jackie stepped back showing the fear in her eyes and shifted nervously, as she repeated herself. "You already said that" Catherine answered back and walked into the kitchen. Catherine wasn't sure what to do; standing in front of her was the woman that she loved but looking at Jackie now just made her feel angry. Catherine reached for a glass and poured herself a large glass of scotch in an effort to calm herself down. "Catherine, I ..." Jackie hesitated, Catherine could sense some huge explosion was about to take place in her kitchen and desperately wanted to run from it but Jackie regained her composure and provided the explosion before Catherine could stop her. All the time Jackie was speaking, Catherine's head was void of any thoughts or feelings probably because of the shocking revelation Jackie was laying before her. Once finished Jackie looked down at her feet, whilst Catherine took a large gulp of scotch eventually looking up from the floor Jackie met Catherine's eyes which made Catherine feel even more uncomfortable "I left you once, please don't ask me to do it again, because I can't" Jackie spoke triumphantly like it was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Catherine's face flushed as she downed the last of her scotch, Catherine stared at Jackie standing there trying to be brave but still showing signs of that terrified undergrad from school. Catherine loved her, although she hated herself for doing so but even though she was angry with Jackie, seeing her standing there all vulnerable after baring her feelings all Catherine wanted to do was hold her. "Say something" Jackie said weakly, Catherine walked over to Jackie, took her face in her hands so she could look into those blue eye "You have no idea what you do to me" Catherine answered and kissed Jackie deeply leading her into a passionate embrace. All Jackie's fears and doubts started to fade away, both women now had given in to desire which was the driving force in the room. The hairs on the back of Jackie's neck stood on end as Catherine's touch sent waves of electricity through every cell in her body, Jackie began to tug at Catherine's clothes hungrily "Jackie" Catherine said between breaths "I'm not so sure this is a good idea" but Jackie paid no attention to her, she wanted Catherine, to satisfy her in every way possible. Once Jackie began kissing Catherine's neck, Catherine finally gave in and only broke up the moment to lead Jackie to that all too familiar room upstairs. Catherine pushed Jackie heard into the wardrobe, the handles dug into the soft flesh in the small of her back but she didn't care, she knew where this was leading and willed it to happen. Catherine started to unbutton Jackie's top revealing Jackie's tight vest which defined her athletic but small upper body, as Catherine slid the unbuttoned shirt off Jackie's shoulders Jackie tried to manoeuvre Catherine towards the bed but she didn't move, except to push Jackie back against the wardrobe "Ahh" Catherine said seductively running her hands over Jackie's breasts. Jackie's body responded her nipples becoming hard and erect "Catherine" undertones of pleasure made Jackie's voice wobble. But it was Catherine's turn not to pay attention as she was now on her knees kissing the smooth soft skin on Jackie's stomach, in that moment Catherine dropped her hands to unzip Jackie's jeans and guided then down to the floor. Jackie pulled Catherine back onto her feet, kissed her deeply and stepped out of her jeans. Holding Catherine tightly to her, she tried for the bed again and this time Catherine gave in, Jackie seizing the opportunity, forcefully shoved Catherine down onto the bed. As Jackie began to run her hands over Catherine's body she could feel the full extent of Catherine's weight loss, Jackie could feel Catherine's ribs and hip bones protruding from under her skin, her once elegant and luscious body was no just skin and bone, it felt like Jackie was touching an entirely different body than the one that used to belong to the woman she loved, Jackie absent –mindedly had stopped what she was doing and just stared at Catherine's body her eyes filled with sadness and concern. Catherine opened her eyes when Jackie stopped running her hands over her body, she could see what the problem was straight away Jackie's eyes told her. Catherine lay back on the pillow and started to cry "What's wrong Catherine" Jackie asked as she rolled of the top and laid next to her. Catherine couldn't find words, she had wanted Jackie so much since she had left for LA, now she was back telling Catherine all the things she didn't want to hear but knew she needed to, Catherine wiped her eyes, staring up at Jackie she could see the concern in her eyes "Jackie, I" Catherine sobbed "I'm so sorry" Catherine blurted out. Jackie wasn't quite sure what to say, Catherine had never apologised for anything while they were together despite all her casual cruelty "It's Ok" Jackie replied not knowing exactly what Catherine was apologising for and moved closer to take Catherine in her arms. The inside of Catherine's head started screaming 'How dare you cry and give in' for the last 10 months Catherine had been doing everything and anyone to try and banish Jackie from her thoughts and yet here she was in her bed, if left Catherine feeling broken and betrayed by her own soul. Catherine snuggled down into Jackie's arms avoiding eye contact, all she wanted was Jackie to hold her. Jackie looked down at Catherine lying in her arms, she seemed so weak and vulnerable not the strong confident predatory woman who had seduced Jackie to this very room little over a year ago. Jackie bent down and kissed the top of Catherine's head holding her tighter, Catherine let out a huge sigh and started to drift off to sleep, feeling safe and protected in Jackie's arms. The last words Catherine spoke were "I missed you porcupine" and with that both women fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beams of sunlight came flooding through the blinds in Catherine's bedroom lighting up the shadowy corners of the room. Jackie rubbed her eyes. Had she been dreaming again or was she really here, back in the bedroom of the woman she loved. Jackie was too scared to turn around to check if Catherine was there but after a few moments she did so, relieved that Catherine was indeed lying next to her, and last night was real. Catherine was still sleeping balled up on the other side of the bed, Jackie slid up behind her only wanting to take Catherine in her arms again but Catherine feeling Jackie's slight touch leapt out of bed "Jesus, what are you trying to do to me" Catherine blurted out her voice shrill with adrenaline "Sorry, I just wanted to be close to you" Jackie replied sounding hurt. Catherine looked at Jackie was staring right back at her adoringly, her face softened and she climbed back into bed, turning onto her side to face Jackie who did the same. "Catherine what happened" Jackie asked with real concern "I mean what happened to you after I left?" Jackie said taking Catherine's hand in her own. Catherine's head was spinning, 'should I tell her everything, some of it, do I tell her I love and hate her and that I hate myself for loving her' Catherine sighed before speaking her thoughts out loud "Jackie after you left and I finished at the university, my life became chaos, I hated myself for loving you" Catherine began "I tried everything I could think of to get you out of my head and my heart but all I ended up doing was destroying parts of myself" Catherine looked down, her hands were trembling, her heart was thumping, fear caused by her honesty was sweeping through her body, she took a deep breath before she continued "Every time I thought of you, saw you on TV or in the paper, I just got so angry and soon that was all that was left, so I drank, I partied hard, had countless one night stands and meaningless sex with total strangers to block out the rage or at least try to diminish some of it" Turning to look back at Jackie she added "I'm sorry Jackie this is probably not what you want to hear" Catherine looked into Jackie's eyes they looked upset and vulnerable. Jackie could fell her eyes burning, she never wanted to hurt Catherine this way, she worshipped this woman but had ultimately destroyed her by leaving. Then a little voice popped into her head 'She told you, you weren't worth it, she ended it not you' Jackie's eyes burned even hotter trying to hold back the tears "Are you still angry with me Catherine, do you hate me?" Please let the answer be no, Jackie's head pleaded "I could never truly hate you Jackie, the fact of matter is, my anger is at myself for letting myself fall in love with you, leaving myself open to the pain" Catherine replied wearily "I'm not sure I understand" Jackie said confused "When my parent's and my brother died, I lost faith in the power of love to conquer all and loving then losing them, I never felt so alone and betrayed, therefore if I didn't allow myself to love anyone, I could never be hurt like that again, but then you came into my life and turned it upside down and inside out, then I fell in love with you and that's when I panicked. So when you told everyone at that party that we were college buddies I saw it as my opportunity to get out" Catherine paused briefly to look at Jackie's face which seemed to show a multitude of emotions. "But the truth of the matter is that the damage had already been done, I loved you and you left and it was all my own doing. I'm so sorry Jackie" Catherine felt like crying but there were no tears. Jackie was trying to register everything that Catherine had just said but there was still something that needed a little more clarity, did Catherine still lover her and after everything that had happened, could they be together again now. Jackie reached over to tuck a few strands of hair covering Catherine's face behind her ear. Catherine's big brown eyes stared longingly into her own, Jackie reached down and kissed Catherine softly who kissed her back. Jackie pulled back, she needed an answer and she needed an answer now. "Catherine, I need to know, do you still love me, am I still different from the rest or am I just another one that needs to be forgotten" Catherine realised it was this moment right here right now she had to decide if she was going to let herself completely and whole heartedly love Jackie or maybe close herself off to love forever. Catherine closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she felt Jackie squeeze her hand like a frightened child on her first day of school, when Catherine opened her eyes again Jackie's eyes had filled with tears. Before she knew the answer in her head, her lips had already started moving "Yes I still love you Jackie, I will always love you, I just don't know what that means but I do know this right now, I'm glad you're here" and with that both women started crying as Jackie pulled Catherine close she whispered "I promise I will never walk away from you again Catherine, I love you with all of my heart". Catherine finally started to feel at ease with her own soul and knew it was all down to Jackie being here with her "I love you too" Catherine sobbed as Jackie took her face in her hands and kissed her deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jackie opened her eyes and glanced at the alarm clock it was nearly 3pm, turning her head to look at Catherine who was dead to the world, she'd never known for Catherine to sleep this soundly before, Jackie decide to take it as a good sign. Jackie turned onto her side and started stroking Catherine's long blond hair, which despite is new dull and flat appearance was still as soft as Jackie remembered. Catherine started to stir so Jackie moved closer into a spooning position and gently began to rub Catherine's stomach. Catherine felt a safe warmth starting to run through her body starting from her stomach, which emanated from Jackie's hand, Catherine rolled onto her back and opened her eyes, Jackie was propped up on one elbow, lying on her side watching Catherine lovingly "Good afternoon" Jackie said before leaning down to give Catherine a gentle kiss. Jackie pulled back almost instantly for the first time since arriving Catherine didn't kiss her back "What's wrong Catherine" Jackie asked her face full of concern, she desperately wanted to make love to Catherine but here she was being all stand offish which to Jackie seemed a bit weird especially considering how open and honest Catherine had been just a few hours ago. "Nothing" Catherine replied refusing to look at Jackie "I'm going to have a shower, make yourself at home, you know where everything is" Catherine said as she climbed out of bed "Catherine, wait" Jackie pleaded but it was too late Catherine had already walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Shit thought Catherine as she slumped back against the door and started to cry once again. 'Why is this so hard' Catherine thought to herself. Ever since Jackie had showed up at the front door 24 hours ago she had been more open and honest with her that she had been with any other person in her entire life and it had shaken Catherine to her very core. Catherine stood back up and turned the water on in the shower to drown out the sound of her sobbing, she didn't want Jackie to hear her, to make Jackie think that she was any weaker than she had already come across. Looking at her reflection in the mirror Catherine thought about what had just happened in the bedroom, Jackie was definitely giving off clear signals that she wanted to make love but Catherine couldn't shake the feeling that it was bound to by a huge mistake plus the way Jackie had looked at her yesterday, when they almost, hurt. It had made Catherine realise for the first time really, how her break up with Jackie had affected her physically as well as mentally. Staring at herself in the mirror, she wondered how she'd let things get this far she used to have this amazing, strong, elegant body that made both men and women go weak at the knees, a body that demanded attention from every pair of eyes in a room but now the person staring back at her was nothing in comparison, no wonder attempting to have sex with her had freaked Jackie out especially when Jackie was so used to the body, that Catherine used to own. After a few moments Catherine finally stopped sobbing and stepped into the shower, Catherine closed her eyes letting the hot water wash away the sticky dried tears that now clung to her cheeks and for the next 10 minutes Catherine tried to shut off her mind and enjoy the warm water wash away her distress.

'Okay that wasn't the reaction I expected' Jackie thought to herself as Catherine shut and locked the bathroom door. It was kind of worrying, after all Catherine used to thrive on being a sexual predator and Jackie knew firsthand how much Catherine liked and enjoyed sex but seemed almost prudish now. Jackie started to doubt herself, maybe Catherine's had second thoughts about her being here or had she done something to upset Catherine or maybe Catherine just wasn't into her that way anymore but having said that Catherine gave her the impression that wasn't the case only yesterday, either way Catherine obviously wanted to be alone right now and Jackie wasn't going to do herself any favours by lying in bed worrying about it, so she decided to get up and go and make some coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Catherine walked down the stairs she could smell freshly brewed coffee and orange kitchen cleaner, Jackie had made the coffee and cleaned the kitchen in an attempt to occupy her mind and disperse her worried thoughts over what had happened earlier but hadn't really succeeded. "Hmm, that smells good" Catherine said walking into the kitchen "I hope you don't mind but I decided to clean up a bit" Jackie said placing a steaming cup of coffee into Catherine's hands. "Yeah, sorry about the mess, I guess I haven't been doing the cleaning much recently" Catherine muttered looking rather embarrassed and avoiding eye contact, Catherine turned and walked round the units and sat down at the table, Jackie momentarily did the same. An awkward silence filled the room, both of them thinking about what happens now, neither of them having an answer, so Jackie decided to focus on the present. "I've got to go back to the hotel today at some point to get some stuff, that is as long as you want me to stay here, I could stay at the hotel if you'd prefer" Jackie said nervously "Of course your staying here, I need you to stay here. I'll tell you what why don't I come with you, maybe we could walk Ethan on the way back" Catherine suggested. "Ok, sounds good" Jackie replied drinking down the last of her coffee. Jackie reached over the table to take hold of Catherine's hand, but Catherine moved just out of reach at the same moment pain filled Jackie's eyes, she desperately wanted to be intimate with Catherine but she was still giving off leave me alone vibes, just like this morning. Maybe Catherine was embarrassed about how emotional she got yesterday Jackie thought to herself, it was all very confusing after all in the last 24 hours Jackie told Catherine she loved her only to find out the feeling was mutual and yet Catherine was avoiding being intimate 'Well at least it wasn't a headache, you know you're in trouble then' the little voice in the back of Jackie's brain announced which made her giggle nervously. "What's so funny" Catherine asked, Jackie looked up to see Catherine staring at her with a puzzled look on her face "Oh, nothing, I was just thinking" Jackie replied quietly as she stood up and placed her mug in the sink "We should probably make a move soon, I'm going to go get washed up" Jackie said weakly avoiding Catherine's eyes as she walked past and headed up the stairs.

Catherine watched Jackie leave and only once she was out of earshot she swore 'Fuck' she said out loud the rest she kept inside her head 'What do I do now, what am I scared of' Catherine's head was going into overdrive, one of the downfalls of being a psychology professor was that she over analysised everything especially her own thoughts and feelings. Catherine started remembering the first time they had sex, how nervous and scared Jackie was and how exhilarating Catherine found it to be. So much had changed since then Catherine was unsure how they could reconnect as lovers but that wasn't really the problem. The sound of Jackie's footsteps coming down the stairs brought Catherine back to reality "Ready" Jackie asked as she walked back into the room "Yes, I'm ready" Catherine answered, only herself knowing she was really answering her own question and with that she stood up and collected her coat, then both women and the dog headed out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was dark by the time they got back to Catherine's house, as they pulled into the driveway a small silver BMW convertible was parked out front. "Who's that?" Jackie asked 'Shit' thought Catherine with Jackie's unexpected arrival and everything that happened since she had forgotten that Keith, one of Catherine's most recent attempts to forget Jackie was supposed to be taking her to dinner tonight. "Catherine, who's that standing in your porch" Jackie asked again this time feeling somewhat threatened "I'm sorry Jackie, I completely forgot I had dinner plans tonight" Catherine sounded sincere "Oh" Jackie said looking down at her feet, she may not know who this person was but she knew Catherine and therefore knew why he was here and how Catherine knew him. Catherine saw the hurt in Jackie's face, reaching over she lifted Jackie's chin to look her in the eyes "I meant what I said about needing you here" Catherine said softly taking hold of Jackie's hand so Jackie looked at her. "Did you want to stay here while I get rid of him" Catherine asked Jackie her voice full of concern. Jackie nodded although what she really wanted to do was knock him out and slash his tyres. Catherine smiled at her and climbed out of the car. Jackie watched as Catherine walked over to him, he reached out and kissed Catherine's cheek which made Jackie's hands ball into fists 'Keep calm Jackie' She told herself watching Catherine and this stranger very closely. Although she couldn't hear what they were saying his body language was telling her everything she needed to know, it was obvious Catherine was giving him the elbow by the way he was shaking his head and waving his arms and hands about in a 'what the hell' kind of gesture. All of a sudden the man shoved Catherine hard and Jackie jumped out of the car immediately in time to catch him say "they told me you were a psycho bitch I guess they were right" he didn't seem to see Jackie walking towards him with intent and purpose, he just walked back to his car and climbed in, started the engine and speed down the driveway only stopping to yell "Bitch" out of the window. "You, ok" Jackie said as she got to where Catherine was standing "I'm fine, it's not like it's the first time I've crushed someone like that is it" Catherine replied looking into Jackie's eyes alluding to the night she told Jackie she wasn't worth the hassle. Jackie managed a weak smile "Come on let's go inside and eat, I'm cooking" Jackie said motioning toward the door. Catherine smiled and unlocked the door, and then the two women walked back to the car to get the rest of the bags.

"Since when did you learn to cook" Catherine asked as she followed Jackie into the lounge. Having witnessed Jackie's feeble attempts of trying to cook, she had been truly amazed by Jackie's wonderful coq au vin she had just produced. "I took a few classes between shoot dates" Jackie replied settling herself down on the rug in front of the fireplace. "I decided I could probably do with a few, now that I was going to be living by myself" Jackie said with a smirk on her face. "Well, I'm impressed, that was delicious" Catherine said as she sat down opposite Jackie on the floor "you definitely needed them though; you were a bit of a train wreck in that department" Catherine laughed at her own comment "Ha Ha" Jackie responded sarcastically. Catherine stretched allowing her long legs to escape from underneath her, she could feel Jackie watching her every movement, and it sent chills through her body. She could tell how much Jackie wanted her after all she'd flown halfway across the country to confess it and this made Catherine feel something she hadn't in a long time...powerful. Jackie's adoring Blue eyes seemed entranced by every movement Catherine made. Jackie wished she could tell what Catherine was thinking, watching her closely and yet still being completely unable to read her, drove Jackie insane still just like it had before. 'I got to take control of this situation' Jackie thought to herself, I can't keep control of myself much longer I want her so badly' and with this thought she crawled over to Catherine. Staring into Catherine's eyes Jackie declared her intentions "You're so beautiful, I want you more than ever right now" but as she leant down to Kiss Catherine and take charge, Catherine pushed her back gently "Jackie you make me feel things, things that I have no control over" Catherine glanced into the fire "How do we know, the same things aren't going to happen again" she said defeated. Jackie reached out and turned Catherine's face towards her and spoke softly "You once told me that nothing bad was going to happen to us, but you were wrong. I'm not going to make the same promise but what I do promise is that I will never leave you again, and I will love you forever". Catherine looked into Jackie's eyes, somehow this little girl from school was now a strong, confident woman who knew what she wanted and what she wanted was her. Catherine leaned into Jackie and kissed her intimately. "You're amazing" was all Catherine got the chance to say before Jackie started devouring her. Jackie kissed Catherine hard easing her body down on top of her, blood began thumping through her veins sending waves of passion through her entire body. Jackie had wanted this ever since she arrived in Bloomington, the chance to make Catherine hers again. Catherine could feel Jackie's intensity and urgency as she started kissing her neck, Catherine let out a slight moan as Jackie's lips pressed down onto her collarbone. Jackie began to run her hands over Catherine's body and Catherine took that as an invitation to slid her hands beneath the bottom of Jackie's t-shirt, Jackie immediately seized Catherine's hands and pushed them back behind her head, not slowing down or stopping as she began kissing her way down over Catherine's breasts to her stomach. Pulling up Catherine's vest Jackie kissed the smooth soft golden skin, tracing the rim of her bellybutton with her tongue, Catherine moaned again 'This feels so good' Catherine thought, she hadn't felt anything of her old self inside in a long time and yet somehow in this moment it was being revived, the same surge ran through her as it always did during good sex. Jackie slid her hands up Catherine's body bringing her vest with them until it was high enough to expose Catherine's breasts. Catherine's nipples were hard and erect before Jackie's mouth even got to them, Jackie began teasing one with the tip of her tongue whilst using her free hand to unbutton Catherine's trousers, Catherine squirmed underneath Catherine pushed Jackie back gently allowing her room to take off her vest and her bra whilst Jackie instinctively did the same. Laying back down on top of Catherine, Jackie slid her hand into Catherine's unbuttoned trousers; Jackie could feel how wet Catherine was but rather lingering her fingertips sought out the mound at the top of Catherine's moist folds. Catherine gasped as Jackie's fingertips brushed over her clit, her body rising up to meet her lovers as Jackie's fingers began to rub her clit in a circular motion. Jackie repositioned herself to get a better grip with her knees as she used her thigh to apply extra pressure on her hand that was now starting to rub Catherine's clit harder and faster than before. As Jackie started to rub harder and faster Catherine could feel her orgasm rising through her body like a flash flood, her body moving rhythmically with Jackie's hand, Catherine began to dig her fingernails into the firm flesh on Jackie's shoulders, gripping her tightly as loud moans started escaping from Catherine's mouth. Jackie know Catherine was close so applied even more pressure through her fingers, within moments Catherine's body went into spasm releasing the warm wet sticky fluid now covering Jackie's hand. Pulling her hand free of Catherine's trousers, Jackie slid up to look in Catherine's eyes "I've wanted to do that ever since I got here" Jackie said with a smirk, Catherine looked at Jackie seeing that proud and satisfied look of accomplishment in her eyes. Catherine's body was still shivering from the intensity of her orgasm but inside she still felt starving. Jackie had reawakened her soul creating a thirst for her lovers sex, for the way sex with Jackie made her feel, for she had never felt this kind of sexual intensity and thirst for any other lover. Catherine kissed Jackie softly bringing her back down on top of her then rolling Jackie over so Catherine was now on top. Catherine looked down at Jackie and said playfully "Now it's my turn" giving Jackie a sly wink. Jackie closed her eyes as Catherine's lips began kissing Jackie's breasts gently Catherine's lips felt as if they were gliding over her skin making all the hairs on her body stand up on end. Jackie was already wet she came quietly and unintentionally while she was fucking Catherine which embarrassed her slightly especially as Catherine had now moved herself down to her stomach "Catherine, stop" Jackie said in a whisper Catherine looked up to see Jackie's eyes filled with embarrassment, Catherine didn't say anything instead only gave an adorable little smile that told Jackie it was ok and don't feel embarrassed. Catherine sat back pulling and tugging Jackie's tight jeans and panties off exposing a tiny patch of light brown hair, glistening from the cause of Jackie's embarrassment. Catherine used her arms to pull herself back up to head height; she kissed Jackie deeply as her hands started to glide over Jackie's body. Catherine knew exactly where she was heading as she kissed her way down Jackie's body to her pussy only to pass over it and kiss the inside of Jackie's thighs which made Jackie squeak like a mouse, Catherine laughed inside her head she had forgotten how quiet Jackie was during sex. Not wanting to tease Jackie any further, Catherine slid her hands up from Jackie's hips to her breasts, squeezing and rolling Jackie's Jackie's clit. The sensation of Catherine's warm, moist and powerful tongue playfully tormenting Jackie's clit sent bolts of electricity through Jackie's nervous system she could feel her orgasm building within every movement of Catherine's mouth, every gentle kiss, every flick and lick of Catherine's tongue was precise. Catherine knew how to make love to a woman more than that she knew how to make love to Jackie. As Jackie's body started to tense, Catherine kissed Jackie's clit before thrusting her tongue deep inside Jackie causing her to let out a stifled moan, a few flicks of Catherine's tongue and Jackie climaxed and Catherine lapped up Jackie's offering happily. Jackie pulled Catherine up to meet her eyes, Jackie looking into those huge brown eyes of Catherine's, in that moment couldn't be happier, reaching up Jackie kissed Catherine intimately "That was amazing" Jackie whispered , half hoping Catherine hadn't heard her, but this was Catherine of course she heard "You've been away to long" Catherine said with a smile and reached up to grab the throw from the couch "No, don't" Jackie said stopping Catherine spreading the throw over them, "Let's go upstairs, I don't want this to end just yet" Jackie said her voice still thick with passion "What do you mean" Catherine replied looking confused "Come with me and I'll show you" Jackie said with a huge grin. Catherine took Jackie's hand and stood up pulling Jackie with her, the sweat on their bodies glistened in the moonlight as Jackie led them upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been seven days since Jackie had turned up on Catherine's doorstep and a lot had happened in that time. Lying back on the pillow hearing Catherine singing in the shower made Jackie laugh. Having spent the last four days barely venturing out of the bedroom they had decided that they should probably do something today, although quite what was still undecided. Jackie closed her eyes, her head mulling over everything that had happened, she started to smile although the few days at the beginning had been hard and rough on her soul, the last four days of passionate reconnection and sex had definitely made up for it. As Jackie's thoughts started to turn naughty, thinking about all the different ways Catherine and herself had pleasured each other, the ringing of Jackie's mobile brought her back to reality. "Hello" Jackie said without even bothering to check the caller ID before she answered it, but when the voice on the other end spoke she wish she had "Hi Jackie its Wade. How's your trip going" He asked 'Shit' thought Jackie, what do I say, it's been great I shacked up with my lesbian lover and want to shout that I love her from the rooftops but instead she just said "Its fine, enjoying the break from LA" "That's what I wanted to talk to you about" Wade replied "I got your message about staying on in Bloomington a bit longer, but it's gonna be difficult, the execs from the film want you to do some promo stuff and publicity and need you back in LA by the 27th" Wade was using her serious tone again which Jackie knew all too well "But Wade that's only five days from now, I really could do with staying here a bit longer than that" Jackie couldn't hide the worry and sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry Jaqs but I can't move it again, the execs are really pushing me to have you there, my hands are tied" Wade replied his serious tone had been replaced by a compassionate one "It's the way it has to be I'm afraid I've chartered a plane back on the 26th, I'll get Jason to pick you up from the airport" and with that Wade hung up. Jackie flopped herself back down on the bed and let out a huge sigh, full of annoyance and despair. "Who was that" said Catherine as she walked back into the bedroom in just a towel her long blond hair all wet and sticking to her shoulders. Jackie couldn't help but think how beautiful she was and how much she loved her, which was why she didn't want to tell her what Wade had just said, but she knew she had to "That was Wade, my agent back in LA" Jackie replied quietly "Oh" Catherine said as she turned away from Jackie so she wouldn't see the disappointment in her face. "What did he want" as soon as Catherine said it she knew it came out the wrong way. Jackie got up from the bed and walked over to wear Catherine was standing, and slid her arms around Catherine's waist from behind "The execs need me back in LA to do some publicity for the film" Jackie replied holding Catherine close, in an effort to make Catherine feel less threatened, which is exactly what she felt by Jackie's Hollywood life, which Jackie came to understand over the last few days was another reason why Catherine had ended it in the first place. "How long before you have to leave" Catherine said unable to hide the shakiness in her voice but feeling comforted by the intimacy of Jackie's embrace. Jackie had started to kiss the back of Catherine's shoulders only briefly pausing to say "four days" before continuing. Catherine turned round without breaking Jackie's embrace her eyes starting to fill with tears "what does this mean" Catherine asked "I mean what does this mean for us" Catherine added to provide clarity. Jackie released Catherine's waist and took hold of her hands. Jackie could see how upset Catherine was and felt crushed she never wanted to hurt her this way again so she looked Catherine straight in eyes and said in a direct unwavering tone "I told you when I got here, I can't leave you again and I meant it, which is why I want you, no need you to come back to LA with me" Catherine wasn't sure what to say, she had let Jackie leave once before and it had tore her apart, could she cope if she let it happen again? Sensing Catherine's hesitation Jackie added "You don't have to decide right away but I'll need an answer by Thursday so I can organise it with Wade for Saturday when I leave" Jackie said managing a weak smile, she had hoped that Catherine would say yes straight away but instead she would have to spend the next 2 days convincing her, which made Jackie feel threatened and nervous. Catherine looked away from Jackie, her eyes looked so defeated Catherine couldn't bear to look at them, she released Jackie's hands and walk over to the wardrobe and proceeded to pull out some clothes "I need time to think, do you mind if I call you later" Catherine said without looking "You mean, you want me to leave" Jackie's voice sounded hurt and wounded as she stared at Catherine's back in a state of shock. Catherine took a moment to compose herself before turning round to look back at Jackie "Yes, just for a while, I need to be alone right now, I'll call you later maybe we could go out for dinner" Catherine said trying to put on her best 'teacher voice' and kept the emotion out of it. Jackie's eyes began to fill with tears; her mind racing 'does this mean no' was all she could think. Jackie was so engrossed in her own thoughts she hadn't realised Catherine was now standing right in front of her, Catherine took a gentle hold of Jackie's chin and raised her gaze form the floor to look her in the eyes "I love you Jackie, I always have and always will, I'm not saying no but I just need time to think it out" Catherine said no longer able to keep the emotion from her voice and then kissed Jackie intimately. Jackie kissed her back harder and tried to pull Catherine down onto the bed with her but Catherine pulled away "Jackie please" Catherine said weakly. Jackie knew she had to do what Catherine asked even though she didn't want too "Ok" Jackie replied "I'll be at the hotel if you need anything" Jackie said in a sombre tone as she stood up and hugged Catherine, pulling away again Jackie added "Call me if you need anything" then kissed Catherine on the cheek and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Catherine listened for the click of the front door as Jackie left and as soon as she heard it, started to cry. Sitting down on the bed, Catherine started to think out loud, first off why am I crying, it's not like Jackie said she's leaving me again, she wants me to go with her and with that abruptly stopped crying. Catherine let out a huge sigh and proceeded to get dressed before going downstairs. Now sitting in the bay window of the study drinking coffee with Ethan by her feet, she felt lost. All the what if's started circling around her head 'What if it doesn't work out, would she be forced to relive the last 10 months all over again 'What if she doesn't like LA, What's going to happen to Jackie's career if they're seen together especially with the fact she's so much older than Jackie. Catherine took another sip of her coffee; she knew that even though it didn't have to be a permanent move to LA straight away it would have to be eventually. All this thinking was driving Catherine insane so she decided, especially as Ethan was now fussing, that taking him for a walk might help. Finishing her coffee and grabbing her coat, her mobile started to ring she glanced down at the display and seeing it was Jackie, she left her phone were it was and headed out the front door.

Why wasn't Catherine answering her phone, Jackie was starting to panic. She knew that this conversation had to happen eventually but both her and Catherine had been avoiding it ever since her arrival in Bloomington but she was so not prepared for Catherine's reaction this morning, in fact she left Catherine's in a state of utter shock, she never expected her to throw her out. Well throwing her out was a slight over exaggeration she just asked for a little space and had the shoe been on the other foot she probably would have done the same, however it didn't make Jackie feel any less hurt by it. It had been nearly 5 hours since Jackie had left Catherine's and she still hadn't called. As Jackie wandered aimlessly around her hotel room which was probably the most amount of time she'd spent here, with the exception of the first 2 days she had spent psyching herself up to knock on Catherine's front door. Jackie settled down in front of the TV stretching out on the huge brown sofa. This was her third attempt of trying to watch TV as a form of distraction from her own thoughts and nervousness awaiting Catherine's answer, just then her phone rang and Jackie leapt off the sofa and rushed over to it only to be disappointed when she saw it was Jason. "Hi Jason" Jackie tried to hide the disappointment in her voice "Hi Jaq's" Jason replied "Wade said you wanted me to call" "Erm, oh yeah I did" Jackie had completely forgotten about her request. "So what was it you wanted" Jason asked although Jackie sensed he already knew, after all he was her best friend and therefore knew all about her and Catherine. "Well" Jackie began "I was kinda hoping you could sort out an extra seat on the plane and give my loft a bit of a clean before I got back but I'm not sure it's worth doing now" Jackie said defeated. "What do you mean are thing with you and Catherine not going well?" Jason asked Jackie could hear the concern in his voice. "You could say that" Jackie replied "Come on tell me all about it" Jason said, so Jackie did.

It was dark by the time Catherine got back to the house but at least she had figured out what she was going to do now, which is a lot more than she did earlier. She knew she should ring Jackie sooner rather than later but she didn't want to do that just yet. Now her mind was made up and knowing that Jackie was probably waiting by the phone made Catherine feel powerful. There was no doubt that she loved Jackie but she also loved the feeling of being powerful and Jackie gave that to her better than anyone else she'd known, so instead went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. After about two hours of doing meaningless tasks around the house and now starting to feel guilty about leaving Jackie hanging, Catherine finally decided to call her, which Jackie answered before the second ring had even finished which confirmed Catherine's suspicion that Jackie was staring at her phone and probably had been all day long which made Catherine feel powerful all over again and Catherine being Catherine decided to make Jackie sweat it out a little bit longer "Catherine" Jackie said her voice full of eagerness "I was starting to get worried, I'm guessing dinner's off" This is just too tempting Catherine thought to herself "Yeah I'm sorry about that" Catherine replied "Do you want to come round in the morning and we can talk about LA then" "Oh ok" Jackie replied wounded by Catherine's not bothered attitude and obviously not wanting Jackie back in her bed tonight "Ok, I'll see you then, goodnight" was all Catherine said before hanging up. Jackie felt broken she couldn't tell if Catherine was playing games or setting Jackie up for answer she didn't want to hear either way, the short and sharp conversation had left her upset but despite Catherine's cruelty she loved her and would do anything for her. As Jackie lay down in her hotel bed she thought about her life back in LA and the truth of the matter was that she'd give it all up, her life in LA, her career everything, if it meant they had a chance of being together forever. So Jackie went to sleep with a slight smile, she could make this happen, no she would make this happen. On the other side of town Catherine was getting ready for bed, thinking about what she was going to say to Jackie tomorrow, she already knew the answer to Jackie's question but that was the problem most psychology professors have is that they tend to over analysis everything. As Catherine climbed into bed she looked over at the indentation in the pillow where Jackie had lain the night before and started to feel guilty about the way she had played Jackie earlier. She reached over for the pillow and hugged it tightly, the smell of Jackie's perfume still lingered, and she breathed it in deeply. 'God, I wish she was here now, so I can hold her and tell her how much I'm in love with her was the last thing that went through Catherine's head as she drifted off to sleep still hugging Jackie's pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jackie glanced over at the alarm clock next to the bed it had just gone 7.30 am, it was still far too early to go over to Catherine's. After a sleepless night and eager clock watching, Jackie was tired and frustrated but rather than turning over yet again she decided to get up, so that's what she did. Jackie spent the next two hours pacing around the hotel room or watching TV. As she was channel hopping she found an interview she had done a few weeks before on one of the film channels, talking about the new Neptune film. Staring at herself on the television had always werided her out but today was different, seeing how happy she was talking about the film, made her realise just how much she loved acting and although part of her could give it all up for Catherine, she also knew that another part of her would end up eventually hating Catherine for giving causing her to give up the career she loved. Jackie shut off the TV it was nearly 10 am now and she was leaving for Catherine's now whether Catherine was ready for her or not. Jackie could only hope that Catherine wouldn't make her choose between her career and Catherine herself but you could never tell what Catherine's going to say or do and that unpredictability was one of the things that Jackie loved about her, Jackie grabbed the car keys and headed out the door.

As Jackie pulled up outside Catherine's townhouse panic had set in, the butterflies resuming their place in her stomach. Jackie climbed out of the car glancing out at the upstairs windows, Catherine's bedroom window still had the curtains drawn maybe she isn't up yet, Jackie wondered as she walked up to the front door and gave it a knock. No answer, so she knocked again, still no answer. Jackie knew that she should probably turn round and get back in the car and come back later but she couldn't wait any longer. The last twenty four hours had nearly driven her insane, so she was waking Catherine up if she wasn't already. Jackie walked back down the front steps and walked round the back to the side door in the laundry room, luckily Catherine had forgotten to lock it. Jackie opened the door quietly, Ethan was standing on the other side, growling quietly at this would be intruder, Jackie opened the door further so he could see her properly and as soon as he did the growling stopped and he wagged his tail so hard, he would of taken off had it been a propeller. "Hey boy" Jackie said closing the door and bending down to rub behind his ears "Where's mummy huh?" standing back up. Jackie listened wondering if Catherine had woken up but there was still no sound or movement from upstairs, so she started to make her way up to Catherine's bedroom stopping briefly in the kitchen to put the coffee machine on.

Catherine stirred she could hear Ethan growling downstairs but just rolled over thinking he's probably getting himself worked up because there's a bird or a rabbit in the garden or something. Catherine glanced over at the wall clock it had just gone 10.30 am, she should really think about getting up but she was so comfy. She stretched out, kicking out the ruffles in the duvet, Jackie's pillow was still lying within arm's reach as she had spent most of the night hugging it, inhaling the scent of Jackie's perfume, and it was probably why she had slept so well. She reached for it again; the perfume had started to fade which filled Catherine up with sadness, but hugged it tightly none the less and closed her eyes. 'Get your butt out of bed and call her' Catherine's mind screamed at her, but just as she was about to give in and finally get out of bed the bedroom door opened to reveal Jackie standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry" Jackie said staring at Catherine longingly "I couldn't wait any longer" Jackie added casting her gaze from Catherine down to the floor. The scared, nervous expression Jackie was wearing reminded Catherine of the first time they made love, so scared, insecure and well and truly out of her comfort zone. "It's ok, come here" Catherine said gently patting the bed next to her gently. Jackie did as she was told and sat down next to Catherine on the bed and braced herself for Catherine's rejection. Catherine brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Jackie's face, she loved Jackie so much she always had and now she was back here in Bloomington willing to throw everything and herself on the line for Catherine, Catherine loved her even more. The only thing left to do was for Catherine to tell her how she felt but that wasn't something that came very easily to her. Staring into Catherine's eyes Jackie could see her inner turmoil seeping though all Jackie wanted since she came back was to save the woman she loved but now couldn't help but wonder if she had just made things worst. "Look, Catherine maybe I was wrong to come back here" "No wait" Catherine interjected placing her index finger over Jackie's lips briefly before turning round to face Jackie properly. Taking Jackie's hands in her own Catherine spoke softly "When I first met you, I had no idea how special you are, I saw this young attractive girl just starting out as a woman and you were irresistible" Catherine said with a smirk which made Jackie blush "And then when you left, you took more away with you than I expected, well more of me than I thought possible" Catherine looked away from Jackie's loving gaze before continuing "Then you came back with your declaration of love, it completely threw me for a loop, especially as I had spent so long trying desperately to forget you and repair the damage you caused" Jackie shifted slightly Catherine's speech was making her uncomfortable like she was being set up for the a negative answer to her question about moving to LA. Catherine sensed the change in Jackie's comfort level and suddenly realised that Jackie was sitting next to her convincing herself that Catherine's answer was going to be a No so Catherine lifted her eyes from the duvet and raised Jackie's now defeated face so she could look into those blue eyes of hers before continuing "But what happened before doesn't matter anymore because in all honesty I don't think I could handle losing you again, so my answer is yes I will come to LA with you at least for a while" Catherine finished speaking and looked for Jackie's reaction which was obviously a good one from the way Jackie was now grinning from ear to ear. A huge sense of relief washed over Jackie her grin showing the world how happy Catherine had just made her. Jackie leaned in and kissed Catherine deeply only pulling away when the lack of oxygen became an issue "You won't regret this I promise" Jackie's voice sounded giddy and full of hope and promise "I hope so Jackie, I really do" Catherine replied before capturing Jackie's lips with her own and pulling the blonde down on top of her.

THE END


End file.
